


Good Boy

by nudesoobin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Degradation, Hybrids, Licking, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Play, Smut, master soobin, pet hueningkai, puppy headspace, puppy hybrid hueningkai, soobin trans, sookai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudesoobin/pseuds/nudesoobin
Summary: Soobin não consegue resistir ao seu cachorrinho, afinal ele só está com fome.Trans Soobin × Puppy Hybrid HueningKai
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> quem é vivo sempre aparece, e infelizmente eu continuo vivo. fui banido do spirit fanfics quem está surpreso? pq eu não estou kkk enfim, aquilo me desanimou mas eu voltei! tava assistindo porn e pensei meu deus isso daria uma ótima fic.... e eu escrevi kkk  
> isso aqui é um smut então se você não gosta vaza daqui

Soobin estava sentado no computador quando Hyuka chegou latindo e se esfregando no dono atrás de carinho.

— Hyuka, eu tô ocupado agora. — Soobin falou fazendo carinho na cabeça do cachorrinho, que se ajoelhou e deitou a cabeça no colo do mais velho.

Soobin escutou o garoto cheirando o ar antes dele passar o nariz no meio das suas pernas.  
— Huening! — Repreendeu fechando as pernas, o híbrido se afastou sentando no chão e o olhando com cara de cachorrinho molhado. — Não me olhe assim — Soobin desviou o olhar envergonhado, Huening choramingou se esfregando nas coxas do dono de novo.

— Acho que não vai ter problema se eu der uma pausa agora... — Viu o híbrido se animar, levantando as orelhas e abanando o rabo. 

Soobin levantou e se sentou no chão, perto da cama, chamando Huening com umas batidinhas nas coxas. O garoto veio, e Soobin abriu as pernas deixando o híbrido passar o nariz, cheirar e lamber a boceta dele por cima da calça. 

Soobin começou a tirar a calça fazendo Huening parar e se sentar ainda olhando pra Soobin com curiosidade, ele estava vermelho e respirando já um pouco mais rápido. 

O garoto mal chegou a calça até os joelhos e o híbrido voltou com a boca ali no meio, beijando e lambendo a boceta de Soobin como um cachorrinho faminto. Soobin cantou o nome do filhote fazendo ele parar um pouquinho para o dono conseguir tirar o resto da calça. 

Huening foi com as mãos até a bunda de Soobin, apertando e separando elas fazendo com que a boceta dele se abrisse um pouquinho. Lambeu e começou a circular o clitóris do mais velho com a língua fazendo ele ter alguns espasmos, soltou a bunda dele e abriu mais a boceta de Soobin, lambendo e chupando o clitóris do menino. 

Soobin abriu mais as pernas, incentivando o híbrido cantando de prazer e fazendo o menino lamber mais rápido e fazer mais pressão com a língua. Soobin apertou o rosto de Huening nas suas coxas quando ele decidiu ir um pouco mais rápido, apertando os cabelos do menino mais novo e gemendo o nome dele. As vezes perdendo a força e abrindo mais as pernas com mais e mais gemidos.

Hyuka lambia rápido e curto como um cachorrinho, também gemendo na boceta do outro. Soobin procurou o braço do mais novo o puxando pra mais perto e abrindo as pernas para sentir melhor a língua do mais novo. Huening lambia e babava na boceta do outro só o deixando mais molhado, quando satisfeito Huening abriu o zíper da calça e baixou a cueca soltando o seu pau, duro e molhado de pré-gozo. 

— Bom garoto — Soobin cantarolou e Huening encaixou seu pau na boceta do garoto, sorrindo e escondendo seu rosto no pescoço do dono para finalmente se enfiar inteiro dentro do buraco de Soobin. 

Os dois gemeram quando o híbrido começou a sair e entrar em um ritmo lento, não demorando muito para acerelar, sempre enfiando todo o pau em Soobin. 

Soobin puxou o rosto do menino apenas para o beijar antes de Huening acelerar fazendo o som dos corpos se batendo ecoar pelo quarto inteiro, Soobin desceu com a mão até o seu clitóris inchado circulando ali e gemendo mais ainda. 

Quando sentiu que estava perto Huening desacelerou, tirando o seu pau e voltando a o lamber, em um ritmo desesperado como se a boceta de Soobin fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. Soobin procurou a mão do híbrido apertando e puxando um pouquinho enquanto gemia. 

Huening lambia e babava a boceta do garoto, que enroscou os dedos no cabelo do híbrido apertando ele mais forte contra seus boceta. 

Quando Soobin o soltou o cabelo do mais novo ele pulou em cima do sono de novo, enfiando todo o seu pau na boceta do mais velho fazendo os dois gemerem alto. Huening saia e entrava de Soobin e eles podiam ouvir o som da boceta molhada. Soobin choramingava e elogiava o mais novo, o chamando de cachorrinho e de outras coisas que ele gostava. Huening enfiava rápido e forte em Soobin até escutar ele se perder nos seus próprios gemidos e espasmos. 

Antes de gozar Huening saiu mais uma vez, voltando a lamber a boceta de Soobin, enfiando um dedo dentro do buraco maltratado dele. Fazendo Soobin de novo segurar os cabelos do mais novo, o apertando contra sua boceta.

Quando Soobin começou com os espasmos Hyuka voltou com o seu pau, enfiando forte e rápido de novo. Fazendo Soobin gemer e choramingar alto.

— V-vamos cachorrinho me dê os seus filhotes — Soobin gemeu apertando Huening contra ele, que com o incentivo começou a gemer e a enfiar mais rápido, gozando dentro de Soobin, que com a sensação de esperma dentro dele acabou gozando também.

Huening tirou seu pau de dentro de Soobin e o beijou o dono, o seu pau ainda se esfregando na boceta de Soobin que agora escorria gozo. Soobin pegou o pau de Huening acariciando e esfregando na sua boceta antes de enfiar ele de novo apenas pra sentir a sensação de estar preenchido.

Huening saia e entrava devagarinho aproveitando os gemidinhos que Soobin fazia, quando finalmente saiu, deitou em cima de Soobin e fechou os olhos descansando.

— Você não vai dormir agora, a gente tem que tomar banho! — Soobin escutou Huening rosnando. — Vamos depois a gente pode dormir um pouquinho juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> o que acharam? eu devo ir pro inferno??  
> me faz um comentário aí pra me animar, eu fico feliz até com um emojizinho


End file.
